Will vs Emily
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Will Schuster and Lorelai are dating and Will spends the night with Lorelai one night and Emily shows up after they have gone to bed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One night Will comes downstairs in just his boxers for a glass of water and is in the kitchen getting himself some water when there is a knock on the door so he goes over to answer it and opens the door.

''Hello young man.'' Emily says

''um hi.'' he says sounding tiredly wiping the sleep out of his eyes

''who are you?'' Emily asks him

''um Will Schuster Lorelai's boyfriend who are you?'' he asks her

''Emily Gilmore her mother.'' Emily tells him

''oh...oh um come on in.'' he says and lets her in

''young man could you possibly get some pants and a shirt on?'' Emily asks him

''uh well no not at the moment since they are upstairs.'' he tells her

''young man where is my daughter?'' Emily asks him

''she is upstairs sleeping.'' he tells her

''what are you doing here it's like 9oclock at night and late?'' he asks her

''I was just about to go back upstairs and go back to bed.'' he tells her

''I'm not gonna be the one that sits at home alone in the dark like an Italian widow. If he can go out, then I can go out, so I went out.

''Well, good for you.'' Will tells her with not a care in the world

''I figured I'd have dinner. I already had dinner. But if Richard's having two dinners, then I can have two dinners, so I went to a place I used to eat at when I was in college. And do you know what I found? It's a 'Lube-And-Tune' with an X-rated T-shirt store next door.'' she tells him

''ahh geeze'' Will says uncomfortbly and rubs his face listening to her uncomfortably

''listen Emily,this is silly. Why don't you just go home?'' he asks her

''I'm not gonna be the first one back.'' she tells him

''Well, how long are you gonna drive around?'' he asks

''Until I'm sure your my husband comes home. Let him worry about where I was all night.'' she says

''ugh!'' Will groans again in tiredness rubbing his face

''I'll be right back.'' he tells her and goes upstairs and puts his hand on Lorelai's shoulder and shakes her awake

''Lore.'' he says

''mmm Will stoppit sleeping!'' she hits his hand away and puts her pillow over her head

''your mother is here.'' he tells her

Lorelai ignores him then sits up ''she's what?'' Lorelai questions him

''your mother is here.'' he tells her again

''she's here and you went downstairs like that?'' she asks him

''well I wasn't really expecting anyone to show up!'' he tells her

''ugh put some pants on at least.'' she tells him

''now why in god's name is my mother here?'' she asks him

''I don't know I wasn't really listening I guess just something about your father is out so why can't she be out.'' he tells her

''ugh!'' she says and throws on some sweats and a teeshirt and goes downstairs


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

''uh Mom WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE and why are you here it's like the middle of the night?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh please Lorelai it's not that late and your father went out so why couldn't I?'' Emily asks her

''ugh!'' Lorelai hits her head in frustration

''who was that half naked man down here Lorelai?'' Emily asks her

''he's my boyfriend mom his name is Will Schuster and he works over Stars Hollow High as a Spanish teacher and director of the Glee Club.'' Lorelai tells her

''he's staying over here?'' Emily asks her

''um yea sometimes.'' Lorelai tells her

''how did you meet him Lorelai?'' Emily tells her

''I saw him rehersing with Glee Club in the town square.'' Lorelai tells him

''what does Rory think of him?'' Emily asks her

''um well she really hasn't met him yet since she's been busy at Yale with and moving back in and all and I havn't seen or talked to her in ages.'' Lorelai tells her

''he really seems to like you.'' Emily tells her

''well I really like him too.'' Lorelai tells her

''what is Glee Club?'' Emily asks her

''A glee club is a musical group, historically of male voices but also of female or mixed voices, which traditionally specializes in the singing of short songs glees by trios or quartets.'' Lorelai tells her what she's heard from Will

''this Glee Club are they any good?'' Emily asks her

''yes they are awesome Mom they placed first at Sectionals.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh well.'' Emily says and looks at her watch

''look at the time it's getting late and I think I should go and be getting home.'' Emily tells her

''okay.'' Lorelai says

''g-night Lorelai says

''night Mom.'' Lorelai says and walks over over to the door letting her out relocking the door and goes back upstairs and crawls back into bed next to Will and goes back to sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In the morning at school Emma finds Will

''hey Will.'' Emma says

''hey Emma.'' he says

''you look tired.'' she tells him

''yea well Lorelai and I just had a long night her mother showed up at like 9oclock.'' he tells her

''oh um why?'' she asks him

''because she didn't want to be home alone without her husband so she decided to take a joy ride to come and visit Lorelai.'' he tells her

''oh.'' Emma says and nods

''so um how are things going between you and Lorelai

''things are going great between us!'' he tells her

''aww that's good.'' she says

''yea.'' he says and smiles at her

''hey are you okay?'' he asks her

''yea...yea I'm fine.'' she tells him

''okay.'' he says and looks at her rubbing his unshaven face

Emma looks at him ''okay I should get back to my office.'' she tells him

''yea my class is just about to start anyway so I'll see ya later Emma.'' he says

''bye Will.'' she says and leaves his classroom

Will's class comes in and he teaches and get's really tired at the end and can barley keep himself awake so he packs up his stuff and goes back to Lorelai's and goes into the house and goes upstairs and lays down on the bed.

at the Inn in the kitchen

''hey sweetie you look and sound tired.'' Sookie tells her

''uh well I am my mother decided to visit in the middle of the night and so I was up until late until she left.'' Lorelai tells her

''you should go home and get some sleep.'' Sookie tells her

''yea I was just thinking the same thing I think I will.'' Lorelai tells her

''go we don't need you here we are fine go.'' Sookie tells her

''okay bye hun.'' she says and kisses Sookies cheek and leaves the Inn and drives home and goes up the steps and opens the unlocked door.

''hello?'' she says and theres no answer so she carefully goes upstairs and sees Will lying on the bed

''hey.'' he says

''hey your home what are you doing here?'' she asks him

''tired.'' he tells her

''what are you doing here?'' he asks her

''oh same thing exhausted.'' she tells him

''come lay with me.'' he tells her

''okay.'' she says and changes into sweats and gets into bed with him and snuggles with him.

Will wraps his arm around her

They both fall asleep together. 


End file.
